Cache/.5BIssue 4.5D The Pinoy Weekly.2C March 9th
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3928.0;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 26, 2016 08:56:52 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 4 The Pinoy Weekly, March 9th The World > Archives 4 The Pinoy Weekly, March 9th (1/2) > >> ThePinoyWeekly: The Pinoy Weekly"It Is A Newspaper's Duty To Print The News And Raise Hell." Table of Contents: The Order News International News Editorials & Advice Shitpost Art The Order News The Order Achieves Reaction Completion By January The site of the now completed nuclear reactor in the Mesopotamian nation of Rattown NEW LUZON - As of March 8th, new reports coming in from the nation of Rattown have confirmed the completion of the Order’s nuclear reactor facility. Various important figures from the alliance were spotted at the facility, inspecting every inch of the newly built installation. Heavy security was posted at the site at important locations, preventing the media from taking any “unwanted” pictures of the reactor itself. The achievement was celebrated throughout the alliance, proving the military and economical strength of the Order. For several months the reactor site was home to the Order’s active nuclear program, a feat accomplished several times before by the nation itself. With the hard work and increased cooperation of alliance members, enough uranium was collected to boost the progress of the reactor ahead of other programs pursued by other international alliances. Most of the development of the nuclear program was attributed to the rapid communication among Order members and the mass member pool who managed to obtain the resources to fuel the program itself. The leader of Rattown, Furfag Commanding was not available for interview at the time of completion and was not seen at the reactor site on the opening day. Many nations see the completion of the nuclear reaction as an international threat, and some seeing the end of the current iteration when the first nuke goes off. As other alliances congratulate the Order for completing a task that would happen late game, other major players see themselves at a disadvantage with their progress. Many iterations have had the nuke go off, mostly attributed to the rapid development of the weapons by very coordinated alliances. With previous completions by BAMF, giving them a strategic advantage in the international community. Now with the Order possessing one of the components to make one of the deadliest weapons on >BLOC, the alliance now has the major deterrent in world politics. There now lies a uncertainty in the future of the meta, with the next phase of the game shifting to more of a true Cold War-esque atmosphere. International News Khilafah Vs. SPQR: Two Big Guys For You By Noctis The statement by Lykos’ on the forum post that commenced greater tensions between both alliances. ULTIOS - Not too long ago, the alliance Khilafah led by Whadjuk had seemed to make a verbal first strike against SPQR, an alliance known for their affinity for Roman themes and led by three people, by claiming that “the flag of Khilafah will rise over Baytul-Maqdis and Rome” in their alliance description. When Whadjuk was approached for an interview regarding this bold claim, we were redirected to one of his officers, honk honk, who was unable to be interviewed despite how much he knew about the subject. He said to us “As much as I'd like to respond in-depth with multiple racist references and call-to-arms against the Jews, I'm a bit busy these days with non-autistic matters, as such, I have to regretfully inform you that I have no comment. Allahu akbar.”. Although unfortunate, we respect that the man has no time. SPQR was subsequently questioned about this bold claim of the Khilafah alliance. Only one member replied to the requests of information, directing us to a forum post regarding their reaction to the bold claim and the threats and consequences that came of it. Leader Praetoria Augusta told the Pinoy Weekly, “just read through this, http://blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3818.0 basically sums it up”. That was all the direct info we could get from both of the alliances. After inspecting the forum post, we can see that the SPQR indeed did not take this claim lightly. Clearly, it was taken as a threat of war. To what degree this conflict has risen to now is unknown, though sources claim that Khilafah had released a counter statement to SPQR's threats and warnings, that urged alliances to break pacts and relations with the Khilafah and imposed sanctions on said alliance. First, we'll cover SPQR's counter-statement. One of the first things on the forum post made by SPQR reads “Let this be message to you now Khilafah. If we see your banners on our lands, they will burn, your men will burn, your villages and finally your castles. Rome has done nothing to you yet you show sign of violence toward us. See to it that this does not take physical form or to war it shall be.”. SPQR is clearly not going to take any smack talk from an alliance seemingly so significantly weaker than them. They made it clear that “No pact will ever be signed with the Khilafah while they want Roman land”. According to some sources, the Khilafah allegedly released a statement in response to SPQR that claimed that not only would the Khilafah take Rome, but it would take every western city in existence. It's clear that the Khilafah are merely talking big words but do not have the military strength or smarts to accomplish this beast of an attack. Ultimately, all this seems to be is another one of those dick arguments where one tries to claim one is bigger than the other, when in reality, they're both so small its incomparable and irrelevant. Vader’s Return to BLOC By SephiXarados UTEA - After the dedgame known as Worlds At War had started dying at long last, The Pinoy Weekly decided to do an interview with Vader, who had recently returned to BLOC after his antics in WaW. --- Quote ---Sephi Xarados: What made you decide to come back to BLOC? Vader: I needed to refill my salt shakers. Sephi Xarados: Chuckling I suppose you were getting tired of galactic salt, then? Vader: Yeah. BLOC salt is much easier to get with so many easily accessible sources. Sephi Xarados: So how was WaW, anyway? I noticed you were active on there before the website got knocked out. Vader: Fun game. Needs a much bigger active player base though. Never ceased to make me laugh. My "cheat" fleet in reality was just allies from all feds wanting to watch me burn the world. Sephi Xarados: I'd inquire further on that, but I think the readers might get assmad if I lag around WaW for too long. Plus the game's dead now. Vader: Sadly so. Rip in peace, pony supremacy. Landsraad didn't even use my killer war declaration line. Sephi Xarados: I heard you were also once a part of The High Council, before it became Star Trek-themed. How was life there? Vader: No, they were part of my alliance before. They tried to relaunch but failed and merged with me. Sephi Xarados: And then what happened? Vader: We lived happily being a military pain in the ass for the game. Vader: Then TOPKIKE happened. Sephi Xarados: TOPKIKE? Vader: TOPKIKE was a coalition that formed between BAMF, (Brotherhood of Zion), (Brotherhood of Nod), and later (The Order). So the rest of the game banded together and fought them. Vader: Divine League (wlad), Wreckage Brothers (Maskette), ssbmt (ladz), UoHN (Slav), The Hetairoi Guild (me), NETO (Erra) and a few other small ones. Vader: Dl, neto and small ones peaced out instantly. Wb hadn't entered yet. But the 3 left fought back and had basically secured Asia due to my far superior army. Vader: When my alliance started taking heavy causalities, I peaced them out, giving leadership to Q as me, Lee, Tyrantia and another left to form a shitty alliance and continue fighting Vader: Q renamed the alliance "The High Council" and kicked out my loyalist members. Said as I was no longer the leader that I couldn't declare them neutral and got most of the alliance slaughtered. Vader: Shortly after this I was deleted and a few people quote this as a turning point in the war. Then TOPKIKE reined for some time blah blah blah... Vader: I returned in my friends nation and formed an alliance with wlad shortly after. Sephi Xarados: I see. And what's your opinion on The Order? Vader: Bunch of cucks. Funnelling most of the funds into a few select nations. Just general kill joys. Sephi Xarados: And how do you feel knowing you're being interviewed by a member of The Order? Vader: No different. Not all members follow regime and I know every alliance has a shill in there. Sephi Xarados: Thank you for your time. --- End quote --- Church of Rumsod on the Rise? By January Thousands gather in the capital of Krasnyyikistan during the establishment of the Church of Rumsod NEW LUZON - Religious ceremonies were held today in the nation of Krasnyyikistan following the establishment of the “Church of Rumsod”, a religion based on the founder of >BLOC, rumsod. The motives of the new rising religion are widely unknown at this point, but according to an official statement from one of their representatives, they plan to worship and idolize the founder until his awaited return to the game, and for him to uphold his teachings worldwide. Even though the religion is endorsed by Krasnyyikstan and not the state religion, various nations have doubted its legitimacy and have expressed some discontent about it. With certain nations calling the “Church of Rumsod” a fanatic cult bent on spreading their radical ideals around the world. Reports coming in from the Arabian nation stated that the new sect have been popular among the citizens there, quickly cementing its in many parts of the country itself. As of now, no news of religious violence regarding the new movement have been announced on state media, there is strong scepticism that such incidents were covered up the the Krasnyykistan state. Reporters of the Pinoy Weekly gained access to the country and went to the capital city, where the headquarters of the church were located. They were greeted by the head of the church, who was coincidentally the head of state as well, JohntheGreat. He greeted our correspondents into the church area and gave a brief tour of the facility. JohntheGreat later gave a statement when asked about the origins of his newfound movement, “I was browsing the forums the other day, watching people complain about the game and seeing new meaningless topics pop up and then it came to me. A vision of Rumsod, he told me that the reason the games neglected garbage is because we don't recognize Rumsod as the one true savior of >BLOC. And thus the church was founded”. After the following statement, the reporters left the church with a small contingent of the nation’s Republican Guard as a goodwill gesture by the Premier himself. As the establishment of the “Church of Rumsod” makes its mark on the international community, many wonder if it’s enough to convince the now absent founder to return. ThePinoyWeekly: Editorials & Advice A Case For Extended Protection Time By John Adams IDAHO - I think it’s it’s time for a policy change here in The Order and abroad. As you know, the policy for inner cleansing is that it’s okay as long as the person has been offline for longer than 55 hours, and 66 hours for outsiders. But what if something happened to your computer and you were unable to use Bloc for longer than 55 hours? There would be no way to tell your group that you were “AFK” as it were for a while. Now, I’m not proposing we get rid of inner cleansing, it’s a good thing because it forces people to keep up with their nations. I’m proposing that we make some sort of website or forum where you can write down if you’re AFK for longer than 55 hours, but not at any fault of your own. This would be accessible from any group, as it would be on a different website (or some forum, maybe the Bloc forum). Other groups could follow suit, but we should be the first. Obviously there would have to be strict rules to make sure this system isn’t abused, you’d have to have a detailed reason (not just “I’m going on vacation”, because then you’d just turn on vacation mode). I suggest that it only be used to extend the amount of time you can be AFK to 70 hours. That gives people 20 more hours to get their shit together, and still gives people a 2 hour window to declare war. I also suggest that strict rules be put in place as far as inner cleansing. When you declare war one someone in your group (for our purposes, I’ll say The Order), you have to also offer peace. That way if they come back on, they can break the war instantly. Finally, one problem people might have with this proposal is that people might join and then leave for good. That wouldn’t happen under this system, because they’d likely leave because they didn’t know how the game worked, and the probably wouldn’t be smart enough to go on the forum. Or for that matter, why would they go on the forum without doing anything else? Either way, it’d also give cleansers a way to track people that are going offline. It would make cleansing more efficient. There’s really no downside to this plan. That begs the question. What forum should we use to log these? Well, Reddit is a good example. You can custom build a subreddit so that downvotes and upvotes don’t matter, just how new the submission is. And through this, you can track the date and make sure they aren’t lying. I think we should let our leaders decide on whether or not this is a good idea through a democratic referendum. For this, we can use StrawPoll. Bottom line, this is a system that will benefit everyone. --- Quote ---EDITOR'S THOUGHTS: >not just logging on bloc with your phone while you're busy offline --- End quote --- Want to tell the world of that really cool thing that happened? Need to vent after a bad war or tell your alliance off? Tired of noobs not understanding a simple game mechanic? The Pinoy Weekly wants to hear from you! Send your opinions, editorial, and advice submissions to our editors at “id=63324” or “id=63066” via communique. (Hint: It's in our sig!) All submissions will be featured within our Editorials section in future issues. Leave a “!” and a space before your submission for consideration. Longer submissions can be optionally sent via pastebin. Submissions can be optionally anonymous upon request, and be sent of a image of your choice. Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. ThePinoyWeekly: Shitpost Art Religious Issues By January --- Quote ---If you’re interested in submitting quality content such as this, message New Luzon to become one of our weekly artists! --- End quote --- Officer for an Alliance that needs members? Offering a steady price for troops? Reach hundreds of readers in a premier spot, purchase an advertisement slot in a number of runnings of the Pinoy Weekly! For only 100k per issue! For inquires, contact New Luzon. ThePinoyWeekly: Credits STAFF January | Chief Editor - Order News - Artist of the Week Mits | Co-Chief Editor - Layout & Design President Lee | Writer - Shitposting Ballzinga | Writer/Reporter - International News Joe Noctis | Writer/Reporter - International News Arathis | Editor/Proofreader - The Order News SephiXarados | Editor/Reporter - International News Mewlia | Artist - Culture and Arts RETIRED - press F for respects Ballzinga | Writer/Reporter - International News EDITORIAL WRITERS - We hope you write for us again! John Adams: A Case For Extended Protection Time ThePinoyWeekly: Editor's Note NAR'SIE KNOWS WHERE YOU'RE HIDING, STEEL NEWS. But in all seriousness, thanks for your support on the news guys. Be prepared for next week when we whip up more content for you guys to enjoy. Thanks for understanding, January Chief Editor of the Pinoy Weekly Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page Go to full version 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3928.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 9, 2016 06:52:52 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. 4 The Pinoy Weekly, March 9th The World > Archives 4 The Pinoy Weekly, March 9th << < (2/2) dmc5: Most important news when? Taikuh: --- Quote from: dmc5 on March 10, 2016, 12:51:50 PM ---Most important news when? --- End quote --- Right here ::) MarsOz: Solid issue. JohnTheGreat: I can't get through the week without my copy of The Pinoy Weekly Triumvir Lykos: Daily reminder SPQR was a part of TOPKIKE. Vader is retarded. Who do you think made the standard :( Navigation 0 Message Index * Previous page Go to full version